


Moon Child

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: By The Light Of The Moon [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, I mean the poem is about them but they don't really make an appearance so..., Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: An attempt to capture the relationship between Nokomis and Aloth.





	Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> This Watcher is a Moon Godlike, hence the name.

Oh Moon Child,  
With eyes to capture a soul,  
You’ve come a long way,  
But you have a long way to go.

Oh Moon Child,  
Who longed to be part of the night sky,  
But you no longer dream on being up there, do you?  
You only wish to be by his side.

Oh Moon Child,  
So sweet and brave and true,  
While you were watching the stars,  
He was watching you.


End file.
